Not Jealous
by jburke2101
Summary: A story about Chase Young developing weird feelings for a certian xiaolin monk. Feelings in making him want Kimiko more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Not Jealous

Rubbing his head out of frustration and stress was Chase Young trying to ignore the annoying pale man name Jack Spicer who has been whining to him all morning at him to go after a wu with him.

Yes believe it or not Chase Young has been absent for quite some time, years really. The only reason for this was because he didn't see the monks to be worthy of warriors to handle such powers as himself, and only portrayed the event as unworthy to fight them.

After Riamundo became the leader Chase had decided to disappear for a while until the right moment to strike, at least tell the monks were powerful enough to even face him. Of course Omi had the potential but that wasn't enough for the evil emperor of darkness to have.

A long wait that was ready to be ruin by Jack Spicer because he has been demanding Chase to come back to world of Sheng Gong Wu finding with him. Chase could only see this as an insult to his title, for only the strongest ask for such a request, and Jack Spicer was below Chase's standard of strong.

"Aww Come on Chase it's been boring since you left, I mean the monks don't fear the heylin side anymore, it's like they forgot the meaning of fear"

Humming to himself Chase replies, "As I recall it the monks and you were only but mere children to me when I first meet you, I couldn't lower myself to such a match, it really says nothing about my strength or skill, plus you were easy to scare, so if you don't mind I'll be asking you to leave me the HELL ALONE!" The yell knocked down Jack to the ground.

Looking up to his evil hero Spicer could only smile, "Is that all" Chase thought Spicer was challenging him but Spicer continued to say, "The monks are a lot stronger than you think, I'm mean there practically at your level now"

Intrigue for more information Chase says, "Really, interesting"

"Yeah I'm mean Riamundo is a strong bean to cook now and that Cowboy freak can sure can pack a punch"

Looking a Spicer Chase ask, "And Omi?"

"Oh he is as you said to be, he turned into a strong cheese ball, might be stronger than you I think"

Of course Chase remember the girl monk because of her fashion, but he also wanted to know her progress as a warrior, "And what of the girl"

"Oh the babe, man she sure has grown, she can put the lava in your pants if she wanted to"

Chase rolled his eyes, he didn't want to hear how she looked right now, he wanted to know how her fighting skills had grown. But hearing from a fool wasn't going to give him the complete update of their new powers.

Deciding very quickly Chase says, "Very well Spicer I shall accompany you to the next Sheng gong wu"

Throwing his arms in the air Jack shouts, "Sweet"

As Chase followed the idiot out of his home Chase suddenly became very curios of thinking about Kimiko. She was indeed unique for being the first female to become a xiaolin monk. He'll soon find out more about the monks once they've reach their destination.

At the Temple 

Storming into the room was Kimiko yelling in anger, "Alright, which one of you have been picking through my things"

Looking at the three men sitting around a little table Kimiko glared at every single one of them.

But they all say, "Not me"

Kimiko was about to pop, "I know one of been picking through my things"

But just then a tiny little dragon popped up in between Kimiko and the guys to shout, "**No time** Kimiko a wu has just revealed"

At Kimiko was ready to punch the hell out someone, she had no time.

Running out and hopping onto Dojo's back quickly she sighed out of frustration and decided to wait until they get back. With another huge sigh again she tries to relax along the way to the next wu.

Back to Chase and Jack

Arriving in a field Jack starts looking for the wu, while Chase sat by on a nearby boulder.

Jack sees this and yells, "Hey I thought you were going to find the wu with me"

Not even looking at Jack Chase replies, "I'm sure a pest like can find a wu by yourself"

Getting back into scanning through the field Jack and Chase saw a large shadow hovered above them, signaling that the monks have arrived.

Grinning to get up Case stare's at Riamundo first to look upon their leader, To Chase he wasn't very impressive to see, he seemed to be the same and very much older but gave the image of no change. Than Omi of course, he saw him as a waste now, as a hopeless a fail anyway. Clay seemed to give the impression of hope for the team but Chase didn't cross his figures.

Then there was her, Chase had to freeze now.

She looked like nothing but a goddess. There was no way that a stunning girl as beautiful as her was a hardcore warrior by now. Indeed Jack wasn't joking about her looks burning into his pants, but still she was a delightful surprise.

Like a plague he started to feel a strange feeling for her, it was like a needle had prick his heart to wake up. Uncertain about this shock Chase sort of back off a little… as if fearing the continuous feeling he was feeling for her. Until he hears Riamundo calling, "Guess the scum of the world can come back"

Coming out of his trance he replies, "I must agree with that, but I must refer it to my worm here" pointing at Spicer he turns his attention to Kimiko again for a quick second then back to Riamundo again.

But the conversation was short now, for a highly glowing object appeared before them and revealed itself as the new wu.

With quick stealth Jack ducked down for the wu along with Riamundo, both touching it at the same time they call out a showdown.

With the challenge going under way Chase was staring at Kimiko the whole time, she absolutely looked nothing like a warrior, but hell who was he to judge. She could already win a fight without lifting a figure to anything.

What that wasn't right, she could easily be at the same level as her friends, why was he making her seem like she could beat anything in the world, this wasn't like Chase to make someone higher than him.

As Kimiko cheered for her team to win the showdown Chase was looking at her in awe, she was very stunning to the eye. He couldn't help but scan her entire body.

He couldn't believe that this little girl he once knew a long time ago had grown into a very attractive young woman.

It was crazy for him to believe that within seconds he was completely stunned by her presences because the more he kept staring at her the more he wanted to get closer to her.

And so… he slid a little closer to her, but just to the edge of her back. Once he was near her, his nose was immediately intoxicated by the invading scent of her perfume. An elegant scent that wasn't too strong or weak, the smell seemed to be her scent.

As Kimiko continued to cheer for her friends she felt a slight breeze sliding down her neck, she froze and looked behind her to be shocked that Chase Young was behind her sniffing her.

Grabbing the back of her neck and shifting away from him she says, "What are you doing?"

Chase was surprised to let her sense his presence without even noticing it, "I was just" he was getting warmer from the embarrassment of getting caught, "I was just admiring your perfume"

Looking away for a bit she says, "Well just don't do it again" unsure to even say she says, "Thanks though"

Chase just had to blush now; he was thanked for sniffing her so rudely, now he was looking at himself as a pervert, such a terrible image for the price of darkness to have.

Trying to look back at the fight, he sort of slid away from her to put distant in between them, but he only allowed himself a step further.

Kimiko became curious with the action of Chase Young that she looks back to see what he was doing now. He stepped a bit more back and she notice Chase was fighting the urge to say something about his action.

She knew he was too much of a proud man to say anything, so to make it easier for him she says, "I'm actually honored to be sniffed by the evil lord of darkness"

"What"

"It's quite flattering really, considering the morning I had so thanks" looking away she knew she made his worried mind calmer.

Chase couldn't believe this; she actually helped this weird moment pass as a normal conversation with him.

He wanted to say you're welcome but everything flashed back to normal and he was back across the field away from Kimiko.

Looking around he accepted that Jack lost; looking back up Chase saw that everyone was boarding on Dojo again, but the whole time he was looking at Kimiko.

A brief moment he saw that their leader Riamundo touched her back as if flirting with her for winning. For some reason that boil Chase's veins to hit Riamundo straight in the face.

Getting up Jack laughs at his injuries, "Hah ha man that was a bummer"

"Enough worm, you lost the match, so don't act so formal with me"

"You're the one to talk"

"What"

"I mean come on, I saw you with Kimiko the whole time, and you were acting like a little-"

Quickly grabbing his neck Chase yells, "Don't even say it!" letting go of the pale man Chase turns around to watch the xiaolin monks leave.

Coughing to catch his breath Jack says, "look, I've told you, stop chocking me when I'm in the middle of my sentences" but Jack was caught off guard when he sees Chase getting all tensed up again with just looking at the monks again, looking at the monks he saw Kimiko being lifted by Riamundo onto Dojo's back. Then looking back at Chase he says, "Oh, Now I see"

Chase looks back at Jack, "And what exactly is it you see Spicer"

Smirking Jack says, "You're jealous aren't you?"

Degusted by the word choice Chase abruptly says, "Of what?"

"I use to have the same problem, your jealous of Riamundo keeping Kimiko all to himself, right?"

As Chase looked back at Jack, he says, "I'm not jealous" turning to see everyone heading back to the temple he sees Kimiko looking back at him and giving him a little wave good bye, he instinctively waves back to say, "but know this Spicer, I want her"

**Goodness me, how's the first chapter?**

**Anyway review and see you in the next chapter, Laters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finally arriving back at the temple Kimiko became very excited about there a new addition to their wu collection, a victory that is always welcomed.

Stepping down form Dojo's back Kimiko asks everyone, "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day guys"

Looking up at their leader Raimundo, he only shrugged at the question, "I don't know, Spicer always makes our job boring, no action" they all laughed because it was true. Then they all went into deep thought.

They all gathered around to think about what they were going to do for the rest of the day. This was always the hardest for the monks to do because to them it was pretty much a time for training or a wonderful time in their hardcore butt kicking playtime with evil, but other than that they would rarely have the time to plan such things in time off to hang out with each other.

While thinking Kimiko couldn't help but think about Chase and his moment or at least an embarrassing moment at the match, she tried to understand his actions but just couldn't place a stamp on it. I mean, was her perfume that pretty too smell and Chase couldn't control himself or endure the scent she was wearing.

Of course she really was flattered but it was just so sudden. After all these years the first thing he does is sniff her, odd.

Shaking out of that thought she hears Omi suggest, "How about we go up to the mountains"

Raising his hat Clay says, "And do what there, little buddy"

Continuing Omi says, "On the east side of the hill there's a perfect spot for us to swim"

Leaning back Raimundo says, "Cool sounds, I'm up for it"

Smiling Clay says, "Count me in"

Then Kimiko giggles, "Me too"

Within an hour they were ready to take off into their spot of fun. As they all went Kimiko was wondering what Chase did after the match.

After the match both Chase and Jack were walking back to Chase's home. It took them most of the afternoon, but they made it back. However Jack still wanted to make conversation.

Grinning Jack asks Chase, "So my evil leader, what are we planning to do about Kimiko?"

Turning his head mutually expressionless Chase says, "What"

Side arming Chase Jack says; "You said you wanted to have Kimiko" he winks, "right"

Lowering his brow Chase replies, "I said I wanted her, that doesn't initially mean I'm going to take her"

Jack quickly lost his interest, "Sooo… you're going to do nothing"

Actually thinking about it Chase says, "I can't say, she has me interested, but I don't know about this… idea of romance with her"

Jack couldn't believe this he thought Chase was just saying stuff to confuse him, "Romance! What you got a crush on her or something" Laughing at the idea Jack became silent when Chase didn't reply, "But you want her"

Smiling at the question he answers, "I do"

Grinning to ear to ear Jack shouts, "Then why don't you go to the temple, take her in your arms and say" holding an imaginary Kimiko Jack says, "Baby I'm yours"

Practically degusted Chase yells, "Enough" but he slowly says, "I must be crazy to be even talking to you about this" then turning away from Jack.

Not getting the picture of stopping Jack continues, "Oh you know what's better, you could just go up to her and rip those pretty little red cloths off of her and-" quickly pounding a fist into the white idiot, Chase immediately commanded his cats to throw him out of his palace.

With the idiot being tossed out Chase had the room to think. As he sat on his thrown he couldn't help but think of actually visiting her for a bit.

Hmmmm…

With no more words he got up and snapped his figures to go to the temple.

Flashing in front of the temple he was ready to sneak into the temple to find Kimiko but just then a shadow cast over him. Hopping into the trees Chase waits.

As he looked who was coming he become a glowing child in seeing Kimiko again. Man, just seeing her step down from Dojo's back was lovely enough, but this time she was in a bikini, he was quivering at the sight of her.

Getting to the ground of the floor Kimiko laughed and smiled with everyone, of their fun time at the lake.

Looking at the sunset Kimiko smiles and laughs for the thanks of everything, that's until she sees a familiar figure in the trees. Squinting for a clearer view she softly says, "Chase Young?"

With Raimundo turning he asks, "What?"

Quickly looking back, she says, "Oh nothing, just looking at the sun set" then side glancing Chase she watches everyone head back into the temple.

Going through the gate Raimundo turns around to see Kimiko still standing outside the temple, "You coming?"

Smiling she says, "Sure, just catching the last rays of the sun, don't worry I'm right behind you" a little unsure Raimundo nods off her acts and continues inside the temple.

Seeing her friends disappears back into the temple she turns around to look for Chase again, but this time she was stunned, for he was already in front of her.

Her quick response was a, "Whoa"

Staring at her he says, "I would like to talk with you"

Rising a brow she replies, "OK" Chase was a little relieve because she didn't put up a fight.

As they walked a little farther away from the temple gates they looked around to make sure no one was near.

She was the first to ask, "OK, what's this all about Chase Young" pausing for a second she grins, "want to know the brand"

Puzzled he says, "What?"

Laughing she giggles cutely, "My perfume"

A slight blush he says, "No… I just wanted to see you" his blush deepens in seeing her closer in a bikini. That much flesh of a young girl was something Chase wasn't use too.

Putting her hands on her hips she calls out, "Why"

He gave her an odd glare… that confused her; he was looking at her so intently you would think he was a pervert or stalker. Was this all he wanted to say, say he wanted to talk to her and then just stare at her.

Kimiko couldn't tolerate it anymore, "Chase, what the hell are you looking at!"

Chase frowned at her tone, so rude to yell at an evil overlord. As he looked away he hoped she would forget about it and try to ignore her, but she stomped her way over to him to stand right in front of him.

The area was quiet and isolated.

Just as he was about to say what she pulls him towards her, "You brought me here to talk to you, so I expect an answer, so what the hell are you staring at" just then, she saw the most bazaar thing in the world, as she looked closer to his face he was completely flaring up with a blush. He couldn't help it or hold it back anymore; she was touching him now and being so forceful with him, he found that to be such a turn on, his face was practically flaming up.

Kimiko had to let go now, this was very unnatural to see. He was known to be very cold hearted and cruel, but she didn't expect that at all, she wanted an argument with him more than anything now, letting go she quickly says, "Never mind" then turning away in a blush.

Chase became terrified now, what did he just do. Looking around he saw a small pool. He quickly ran over to it and almost screamed at the sight of him, "Wha- K-Kimiko I-" He tried to hide behind his hands to cover his cheeks. He was just so red.

Backing up to get into the trees to disappear he tries to look for Kimiko, for she took off, back to her friends, softly saying, "What am I doing here" then retreated to hide back in the trees to quickly disappear, flashing back into his home wanting to hide under a rock because he knew now… he developed a crush on Kimiko, just as Jack said.

A CRUSH, **A CRUSH** FOR GOD SAKE'S, THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING.

As he continued to think about Kimiko's nearly naked flesh in front of the temple, he quivered. Retreating into his chambers he shuts himself away from the world. He was mad at the world now because it was crushing his reasons for being evil.

At the Temple 

Running back inside the temple Kimiko tired to forget about that moment with Chase as fast as she possibly could, it shouldn't have happened.

Returning into her room she quickly gets undress to bath and prepared for bed, while doing that she couldn't believe it, she added up every detail of their encounter, but she just could not believe it because she tried to sum up everything to the impossible, but failed.

He was in love with her.

She kept thinking she was crazy and that Chase wasn't feeling right, thinking maybe he didn't have his daily soup. No. AHHHHH she was going crazy.

She was just going to have to sleep on it and hope it was nothing.

In the Palace of Chase Young

"What the hell is wrong with me" looking into the mirror he finally sees his true pale completion returning, "Was it her?" Feeling his cheeks, he begins to imagine the impossible.

It all made him blush, a natural reaction that he was starting to loath "Crap, even the thought of her makes me… makes me…" shivering, he looks away from his mirror, to ashamed to look at the reflection of a lovesick man.

All Chase could think of was what the hell; he was fine this morning, until he saw her for the that moment. It seemed like it was the very first time and again at the temple. She was rising up a lot of questions for him.

The only thing that's been going right for him was getting rid of Jack Spicer for the day, but other than that, everything in Chase's was becoming clouded by his mistress of fire.

This had to be stopped, and quick.

So, with no other choice he decided that by tomorrow he will be asking the lovely Kimiko to be spending an evening with him at the temple, not outside of the walls

But within the walls of the temple.

**So bold of Chase now, let's just clear this, he wants to be watched at the temple. The reasons… will be in the next chapter, Laters**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Kimiko started to wake up from her restful sleep, she yawned a pretty loud yawned to show that she just had the best sleep in her life.

But coming around the corner and rising's his hat to greet Kimiko was Clay booming to say, "Morning little lady, have a good night's sleep?"

"Yep the best "As Kimiko thought about that a bit more she quickly wonders why. She should be freaking out about last night. About Chase Young, OH YEAH! Kimiko quickly blushed away to reply, "Yeah… the best I'd ever had, but nothing to really tell anyone" looking up at Clay she smiles at him into giving him a good morning as well.

Also coming around the corner too, Omi shouted at her, "Did you have any good dreams about me"

She reached her arms to the sky she smiles at Omi, "Uh no… but did you?"

Glowing to tell he shouts, "Of course I did, it's always the same, I'm a Master of everything and I saved the world form eternal darkness as always" smiling in pride he hugs himself

Kimiko just tossed her head in a whatever motion and looks to the side to say, "Of course you did Omi, how wouldn't?"

Popping out to see Kimiko too Raimundo shouts, "Yo, you guys ready for breakfast, it's the same plain old grub and it's the usual"

Getting up she heads over to the next room to start enjoying her meal while trying to not think about Chase anymore, but while she was eating that morning she was like a zombie. Her last thoughts were going through about wondering how Chase's morning was going.

In the Palace of Chase Young

Getting up from his slumber Chase quickly prepared his armor, he even went as far as shining his metal plates. He was getting tense now, just by thinking of walking up to her and asking her out was becoming nerve wrecking for him but he prided himself of being brave, so he continues the process of getting ready.

He kept her in his thoughts, the smell of her fragrance beautifully filling the air and her gorgeous eyes piercing into his dark soul. He tired to contain his urges of backing down or to forget what he was about to do.

Kimiko vexed his mind so much he was practically yelling at himself to be perfect for her at any cost. That's why he wanted to go to the temple. To look good in her eyes and to everyone else's, but he knew that they were going to be hard to convince. So going to the temple was the first start.

Finishing his appearances he starts heading out for the temple.

Back to the Temple

Gulping up a spoon full of oatmeal Kimiko lightly asks, "So what are we going to do today guys?"

Raimundo gave her the answer, "The usual I guess" Kimiko just took a long sigh because this meant it was just going to be a long day of chores and nothing else.

After breakfast they went outside to see the damage of necessary cleaning, as they looked all around they all cried out in pain, for it was the end. It was pretty much hopeless because it was the time to repair the temple form it's beating's form evil. With rebuilding the walls, retiling the floors and re-gardening the gardens. On top of that they needed to clean the temple too.

Ready to faint at the sight of it Raimundo was the first to call out, "Not it!" Omi and Clay quickly followed after that, leaving poor Kimiko to be it.

"Wait! But! You! Awwww!" walking away in defeat she goes to gather the stuff for cleaning, for she was it for getting all of the cleaning supplies and tools they needed.

As Raimundo and the guys turned back at the messy scene again they quickly began to move things. As they we're all trying to move a couple of broken marble tile across the yard, they heard someone calling them from behind, "Where's Kimiko?"

All the boys struck out in anger and fear because they easily recognized that voice, "Chase Young what are you doing here!"

Rolling his eyes Chase replied, "Where's Kimiko"

Pushing everyone behind him Raimundo yells back, "She's safely away from you, Mr. Chase Young"

Giving a glare he responses, "Look boy, my business with you is nothing, so if you could just bring Kimiko here I'll be happy to leave you and your friends alone, as soon as I speak with Kimiko" Returning to look over them Chase tires to look for Kimiko

And so… As she was coming back and out of the temple, she carried a toilet brush, plunger, brushes, brooms, mops, and some other cleaning materials. She had everything nicely stacked and bonded together nicely until she saw Chase Young standing right there and in front of everyone in the garden.

Then with a quick snap she accidently drops everything on the ground, "Ahh uhh you your uh h-here" she tried to calm down and quickly settle her words, "hehee Hi Chase" giving a little wave she blushes away from everyone.

Seeing her again like that and blushing away from him in shyness was cute to Chase. Walking up to her he asks, "Kimiko will you go out with me for today" Kimiko immediately smiled and hastily reached for his hand.

However Raimundo got between them and yells, "NO WAY!"

As Kimiko now thought about it she became embarrasses in wanting to go with him so easily, "Um I don't know Chase"

Looking at her Chase became stunned and surprised, "Kimiko, I… "

As she looked at Chase she saw he was tensing up with frustration, She had no idea what she was doing or what she was about to do, so without a word she flicked his head to look up at her, "Fine" Then pushing Raimundo aside she says, "I'll go, but you must promise me to take me back to the temple, Alright" Holding out her hand and extending her pinky out she says, "Promise me"

However Chase knew that this gesture was going to be cheesy and he didn't want to display any foolish contracts with her in front of everyone.

As he looked at her hand for a bit he extended his own hand to her, copying her actions but just putting out his hand in hopes of a hand shake.

But Kimiko just rolls her eyes and grabs his hand, forcibly pulling out his pinky to curl it into hers, although both would never admit it but they both felt a spark at that very moment.

He looks up at her and asks, "Why did you do that, isn't my word good enough?"

Laughing she says, "Well yeah, it's just…" shyly looking down she giggles.

Chase became nerves, "Just what?"

Looking up she says, "How many times do you pinky swear the great Chase Young" smiling up to him she grabs his arms and starts walking to the gates.

Just as they started to leave Raimundo popped out to yell, "OK, I agreed for you stand with him, but I'm defiantly not letting you leave the temple with this guy"

Putting her other hand on her hips she yells back, "Don't worry Rai, Chase just promised me he'll return me back to the temple" looking up at Chase she tightens her arms around him.

Frowning at her Raimundo screams, "Dead or alive?"

Rolling her eyes, but she side noted that just in case, "Oh you're just being paranoid, Chase kept his promises before"

Shrugging at her he pleads, "Yeah but they all included an eternal service to slavery"

Then a softer and yet older tone boomed over everyone, "Raimundo please clam down"

Turning in surprise Omi yells, "Master Fung!"

Putting up his hands to quickly make everyone quiet he walks up to Kimiko first, "Kimiko?" then looking at Chase Young he asks, "Do you wish to spend an evening with Mr. Chase Young?"

Kimiko eyes glittered with excitement, "Yes, please Master Fung"

Master Fung couldn't help but smile at her energy but being very firm into saying, "Very well"

Yelling at his Master Raimundo screams, "But!"

"Raimundo!" Master Fung gave Raimundo a glare to let Kimiko go, "Kimiko well be OK" looking up at Chase he gives him a stern look, "I expect her to return no later than sunset"

Kimiko smiled and bowed to her Master, in thanks of trusting her judgment, then returning to Raimundo, "It's not like you can't rescue me if he those, so please don't worry"

As they started to walk away Kimiko started to rethink about her decision, can she really trust this guy? But yesterday he gave her signs that he likes her. And in end she found him to be very attractive and worthy of her standards. The only downfall she saw in him was that he was evil, and working on the Heylin side that was trying to bring down the world into eternal darkness.

Looking at his face she sees him sweating for the very first time, she could only smile at that and take that as a sign that this going to be OK.

Trying to not look at her Chase tries to think about their time that they were going to spend together. He knew he would get this far but he was starting to doubt the idea of dating her. She was always staring up at him, as if expecting something from him all the time. Guess she should be because he was the prince of darkness and is widely known as the man who almost imprisoned them once.

Finally reaching the gate they both turn to their audiences, accepting there last approval glance of going any farther.

To Chase this was as normal as it gets, this wasn't going to be easy or hard but a mutual act that was only going to be revealed later on. As for Kimiko she was blushing up a storm on so many levels of being with Chase Young.

Just one of her blushes involved her being embarrassed of not knowing where she was going with him first, but she was somewhat certain that it was going to be somewhere unique.

She quickly asks him in a whisper of where their destination was, "My dwellings" he replied

Stunned she says, "Really?"

The sudden really made Chase worry about his chose of location, "Do you prefer somewhere else?"

Giggling at herself she says, "Oh no, I just can't believe your actually inviting me to your home so soon"

A quick frown crossed his face and he says, "I'm not moving too fast am I?"

Touching his arms she says, "Not at all" With that being the answer Chase snapped his fingers to bring up a portal that had his home on the other side, in seeing that she says, "At least in my opinion" then they both stepped right in to their awaited but anxious time of their first date together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stepping through the massive door that had the obvious sign of doom on it was what Kimiko was entering right now. She thought that this door could scare a soul to hell, but it was a thrilling moment for her. She held onto Chase's arm tighter as if he was the only thing that was keeping her away from danger.

And that became very true when Chase was releasing and turning off a couple of his traps that lead into his home. Although she was impressed with his defenses traps she still got chills crawling up her back for thinking how painful a death it would have been if she wasn't with Chase.

She still didn't know what she was doing; all she knew was that she was going to finally see the private life of Chase. For she only saw his prided life of fighting and his pursuit for world domination.

Looking all around in the main chamber of his throne she happily says, "Whoa, nice digs"

Looking at her in question he says, "Thank You" uncertain about her judgments.

She heard his tone of not believing that she really liked his home, so she repeats her answer but with a little more enthusiasm to it, "No really Chase, this is a _NICE _house" she lets go of his arms and walks to the center of the room to get a better angel of things.

As Chase watched her he couldn't help but think about the time she actually visited his lair, he could only recall two times, when she came with Master Monk Guan and when she came to save Omi when he was enslaved as a pet, "You seen my home before, haven't you?"

Looking back at him she smiles, "Yeah, but this time I get to admire it, instead of defending my life in it" Chase finally understood the humor, he smiled.

They both laughed because it was true. Anyway they made their way through the many marble chambers that was completely filled with gardens, falls, and the many trails of small paradises. He gave her tour but they were quiet the whole time, except maybe for a couple of times of yes's and hums to each other.

Kimiko had enough of this; it was just too awkward for her and boring, "Is this really your first time?"

Chase had to blush away from the question, "About what?" as she heard his question she turned away in embarrassment also blushing at herself, she should have been more pacific, "Ah ha ha I mean it this your first date with a girl?"

Ready to give her an answer of a yes he was rudely interrupted by a force that was completely not welcomed at the moment, "Of course not Kimi baby!" both looking up Kimiko and Chase were growling at the hovering white man to leave immediately.

Turning her head around to keep track of the flying Jack Spicer she yells, "Jack Spicer, you better come down here and explain why your interrupting this date?" putting her hands on her hips she asks, "And what would you know about Chase's love life?"

Landing form his flight Jack grabs Kimiko's hands, "He had his share of babes in the past" Chase of course was practically dying from the white idiot false lies. Guess Jack was just stupidly trying to make the great Chase Young look like a playa for some reason.

But Kimiko just smiled and wanted to see what Chase would do. But she knew Jack was just a fan but he could also be right about the babes; we'll just have to see.

Rubbing his forehead of frustration Chase yells, "Spicer! I'm giving you a minute to leave my palace at once before I do it personally!" Glaring at Jack in fire he tenses up to transform.

"Great! That's all I need" Returning his gaze to Kimiko Jack continues, "This guy has the hot's for you, NO! Scratch that, he has the Magma for you!" turning to Chase he gives him a thumbs up, "Not that that's a surprise, I mean, I also have the hot's for you, but this- oh this guy… He wants to go into those robes of yours"

Grabbing Jack by the collar Chase drags him across the floors of his home to the front door, while Kimiko just observed him form a respectable and amusing distant.

As she watched Chase drag the idiot out of his home she just smiled, guess he really wanted to be with her alone, she intently watches him.

Jack was screaming on the floor, "Awww come on Chase! Why can't I stay? I wanted see you and Kimiko do the naughty!" Kimiko stopped in her tracks.

Chase also just stop dead silent in his tracks. Bringing Jack up to his face he made Jack even paler if that was possible. Chase's angry face practically oozed out of his golden eyes with the hatred and fanatic need to kill Jack, "**Even if that was going to happen I would kill you in a heartbeat insect, just to make sure you don't see it!"**

In that very moment Chase didn't need to look back at Kimiko to see her blushing up a storm, for he knew he embarrassed her in front of Jack. She also didn't need to look at Chase for the same results.

Jack was quivering in fear now but he was stupidly brave enough to say to Kimiko, "If this doesn't work out between you and him, will you go out with me?"

Quicker than a flash Chase kicked open his doors and kicked Jack clear across and over his cliff.

But with the usual luck, Jack always flies off, but before he left Jack turns around to wink at Chase and into giving him a gesture that said I hope you score.

Slamming his door shut Chase pulls down a cage like door to cover his first front door and a layer of another set of bars then to lastly cover it with chains, "It's getting harder to keep that parasite out of my own home" bringing a huge lock to completely put him and Kimiko into lockdown he turns to her, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to do with you now" leaving the door he walks to Kimiko in concern of her time of being with him.

"Hmmm" walking next to him she says, "Well this is fine, don't you think, I mean we've been together for a while now, plus I'm having a great time"

"Really?" He was really stocked and stunned about her accepting this circus being a good time, "This is a surprise"

Agreeing with him she says, "I know, but it adds a little spice to the first date" as she thought about it she knew it was weird for her to think that this was fun.

However she wanted answers too, "Why did you want to go out with me anyway, to me that's the real surprise"

Stepping aside he finally thinks about it and tries to clear his obsession with her, "I have a fixation on you"

"Oh, that's a little too revealing on the first date, don't you think" she was glowing with excitement now; whether she was unsure about Chase she sure was happy to hear that he was crazy for her.

"Not really considering it being the truth" turning away he speaks, "I can't stop thinking about you, it's like your image makes me weak every time I think about you" he really tired to think about how their relationship would work anyway, he had absolutely had no clue if this was even a good idea.

Kimiko on the other hand was in her own little world about his confession of words about love, she was starting to play with her hair putting her silky hair down to bring up her face a whole lot better and straightening any wrinkles that was on her cloths, then lastly pulling out her lip gloss to give herself a little shine.

She wasn't paying attention to anything on what he was saying to her but she only heard him say, "You're a harlot aren't you? That's right you're a harlot" her eyes became wide and outraged as she continued to follow him.

She just listens to him, "You like to drive men crazy, you tease them under your figures and you like to twist their minds into nothing, you're a tease"

WHAT THE HELL! Chase was cute a second ago now in a flash he's this jerk that's practically calling her a whore.

Still listening she hears, "It's not like you have any other chose anyway… your Harlot after all" Kimiko just stopped right there behind him to immediately picture and glare diggers at him.

As soon as Chase felt the air changing around her he turns around to see a fierce young women looking at him, just as he was about to say what she flared her hands up into a fireball and slapped him clear across the face.

As the air quickly filled up with tensioned between them, she was the first to turn around and stormed off to the door.

Reaching the huge door she screams, "**WUDIA MARS FIRE!**" she threw layers upon layers of fire to melt off all of the metal that was blocking the front door. Upon seeing the first door she stops and firmly grabs the handles despite the intense heat she caused upon it and yells, "**I should have known then to go out with a real** **JERK LIKE YOU!**" then slamming the door shut behind her.

This was practically the first time that any one of the monks got a clear shoot to strike Chase in the face, he received this new painful slap from her and the after pain that was coming; she was a surprise indeed.

Heading to the next chamber he feels the side of his face with his two fingers, stroking the tough flesh to finally feel the pain of getting slapped by the famous Kimiko. Arriving to his all seeing eye he reappears her on his screen.

As he looked at her he snapped his fingers to appear before her, as she saw him again she yells, "**I have nothing to say to you!" **he didn't speak or reply, but he just snapped his figures to bring up a portal that had the temple on the other side.

Kimiko just then remembered he promised to take her home; this would count as his promise. However she still was mad, and so she quickly stormed off into the portal without a thank you or a glance at him.

Watching her storm off into her fiery mood he thought that maybe he should of maybe regret his comments, but he figured she would forget about it tomorrow. It's wasn't like she would forget about him anyway, right?

**Hmmm, Would she? *grins***

**I know, I know, my poor readers; I hate to leave you guys hanging off another cliff again, but the story requires some time. I would go faster if you tell me or review the story a bit more, but don't worry I'm still doing my best. Laters**

**P.S. **

**Am I spelling Raimundo right?**


End file.
